The Price of Love
by Revan64
Summary: A one shot story about Revan's encounter with Bastila on the Star Forge. Please R and R!


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things featured in this fic. They're all property of Lucas Arts and Bioware.__

* * *

_

_"Love brings as much pain as it does joy"...to him it seemed that there was more pain than there ever was joy. "Love weakens the heart and makes fools of us all"...he smiled grimly. "Then I am the greatest of fools."_

With his black robes swirling around him, he brought his lightsaber down on the last Sith that stood in his way. No one was going to stop him here. No one. He slowly walked up the metal walkway toward the final door seperating him from..._her_. The only person he had ever loved...that he could remember anyway. Since her capture aboard the Leviathan, he had hardly gotten a wink of sleep and his friends aboard the Ebon Hawk had been extremely worried about him when they noticed he had stopped eating and rarely ever spoke. Not only that, but they almost seemed afraid of him as they watched him on Korriban and saw just how easy it was for him to "become" a Sith. He had even been afraid of himself.

Now, here he was. Malak had to be stopped, he knew this, but saving the galaxy was second priority to him right now. If he couldn't save her here, then for all he cared the galaxy could be destroyed. He rested a gloved hand on the thick metal door and closed his eyes.

"Bastila..."

He could feel her presence through the Force...her _dark_ presence. She had been consumed by her hatred and lost all sight of who she had once been. That hurt him the most. Bastila Shan was no more...at least that how it seemed to the others who had felt her. He, however, saw something different. Something more. He could see through the darkness to the small amount of light that remained. He could see her, feel her, and that gave him enough of a reason to live on in the hope of being with her once more.

He took a deep breath. "No more stalling."

Slowly he opened the massive doors and took a few steps into the chamber. There she was, clad in dark robes with the blue aura of her Battle Meditation swirling around her. She almost looked peaceful. Yet, just moments after his entry the aura disappeared and she stood, slowly turning to face him.

"Revan, I knew you'd come for me."

His breath caught in his throat. "Bastila...I'll never give up on you! I know you haven't turned completely!"

She smirked. "You are wasting your time. I have seen you Jedi for what you are; weak and afraid! We Sith are the true Masters of the Force. You realized that once Revan, but apparently you have forgotten. Now you must pay the price for your ignorance. The Dark Side is at it's strongest here on the Star Forge. Here, I cannot be defeated!"

He winced at her use of words and looked at her pleadingly. "Bastila, please...!"

She laughed and drew her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. The blades glowed an angry red as she lunged at him, using the Force to propel herself across the walkway. He quickly took his lightsabers from his belt and ignited them just in time to halt her onslaught. She seemed amused for a moment before she disengaged and struck again in a flurry of anger. He parried and blocked her furious strikes as best he could but after a while, he began to grow weary. In this place of darkness, there wasn't much room for the light to penetrate and re-energize him. Gathering what strength he could, he leapt over her haed and to the other side of the walkway, far from her. He quickly whirled around, expecting her to be right on his heels but she remained where she was, calmly glaring at him.

"I see now why Malak followed you. Even though now you are only a shell of your former self, you are still a formidable opponent. I can't even begin to imagine the power you must have wielded when you were the Dark Lord. I realize the Counsel reprogrammed your memory and made you a pawn of the Jedi, but you are still a fool to surrened your dark power and follow them. You could have reclaimed your rightful place as ruler of the Galaxy," She said as she slowly ran her lightsaber along the metal floor, leaving a burned trail as she went.

Revan swallowed hard. "The light is just as powerful as the dark. I am no weaker than I was when I was a servant of the darkness and I will never follow that path again. You are strong Bastila, but the darkness has weakened and even destroyed part of you. Can't you see?"

"The dark side has made me stronger than I ever was before," She scowled. "I have a greater command of the Force than all but the most powerful Jedi Masters," She paused. "But it doesn't stop there! As Malak teaches me the greatest secrets of the Sith, I shall unlock more and more of my potential. Eventually there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the Force!"

"Bastila!" He yelled. "Can't you see that all you'll ever accomplish with the dark side is death and destruction? Nothing good will come from it and the woman I knew will die completely!"

"That is nothing but Jedi propaganda!" She scoffed. "The dark side is only a tool and Malak will train me in it's use. Eventually I shall surpass him and challenge him for the title of ruler of the Sith. If I am indeed worthy, he will die by my hand. Then I shall take on my own apprentice and the cycle begins anew."

He deactivated one of his lightsabers and extended his hand. "All you're doing is dooming yourself to an endless cycle of death and betrayal! Is that truly what you want?"

"I'm not the one who's doomed!" She screamed. "THAT'S YOU!" She charged once more and struck at his head. He ducked and swept her legs out from under her and quickly regained his footing. She leapt to her feet and struck with more ferocity than he could have imagined coming from her. She was his Bastila, and he loved her with all his heart. Seeing her like this left an emtiness so deep inside of him. It drained his strength and his will to carry on. He blocked blow after blow, losing more and more energy with each passing moment. Suddenly, she rolled to the side and struck, catching him deep in the side of his stomach. He crumpled to his knees and she stood triumphantly above him.

"You see Revan, in the end the light side is no match for the dark side."

He looked up at her with glazed eyes. "If that is truly what you believe now, then strike me down." He tossed his lightsabers away. "I won't defend myself."

Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "What type of trick is this?"

"We meant something to each other once. You were once a wonderful, kind, caring woman and I loved you with everything. If that woman is still alive somewhere inside of you, you won't strike me down. If you do, then she is truly dead and I have no reason for living."

Her resolve seemed to waver for just a moment. "So be it then...Revan." She slowly raised her lightsaber above her head and it quivered in her shaking hands.

Revan looked down at the metal deck, not wanting her to see his tears. His voice cracked as he whispered, "Goodbye...my love...my life...my everything...my...Bastila..."

Her face contorted in a mix of different emotions and she struggled to stay standing. She fought her heart's cry and let out a agonizing scream as she brought the lightsaber down on Revan...the man she loved. Her tears flowed freely as her blade penetrated his armor and burned the flesh underneath. He cried out in pain and for the first time, showed her his tear-stained face.

"REVAN!"

She quickly yanked the lightsaber from his back where she had only made a slight entry into his body. She tossed the metal cylinder across the Command Center and fell to her knees in front of him, cradling him in her arms.

"Revan! You were right...you were right all along. I just wish things hadn't turned out like this," She sobbed.

"Like what?" He grunted through the pain.

"I am forever scarred with the taint of the dark side. I can never go back. We...we can never be together," She whispered, holding him tighter.

He forced his arms around her and kissed her softly. "You can...WE can. We'll do it together."

"No," She refused to meet his eyes. "I am not strong enough. I cannot defeat this darkness that resides within me."

He gently cupped her chin in his gloved hand and turned her face toward his. "Yes you can. You are strong enough. Our love is strong enough to beat anything, even the dark side. You can accomplish anything with love."

Finally, her eyes met his. "But...how? I don't even know where to begin to attone for the attrocities I've..." She sputtered.

He gently wiped away her tears. "One step at a time. You can begin by helping us defeat the Sith."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She quickly closed it but then opened it for another try. "I suppose that would be a step in the right direction...but how would you be able to trust me again? How could anyone ever trust me after what I've done?"

"How can you even ask if I trust you? I trust you with my life!" He paused. "I trust you with my heart."

She smiled for the first time since her capture. "You truly love me don't you?" He nodded. "I...I love you too. With all my heart."

He stared at her for a moment, then locked her in a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally broke it, they were both gasping for air.

"You...you should go," She whispered. "Malak awaits. This isn't over yet...for any of us. I'll stay here and use my Battle Meditation to aid the Republic fleet."

He looked her in the eyes once more. "I know...but I don't want to leave you."

She smiled and held him tight. "I'll be alright...but Malak isn't just going to put his plans on hold while we sit here with each other." He looked away and slowly nodded. He got to his feet and helped her up. "Good luck my love," She said. "And may the Force be with you."

He slowly let go of her hand and called his lightsabers to his hands through the Force. Without looking back, he opened the door to leave. "I love you Bastila. I don't care about the Jedi anymore. Love is forbidden to them, and if they try to seperate us, will you leave with me?" He asked.

Even though he couldn't see her, she nodded. "I'll follow you anywhere. We'll never be apart again."

He smiled and nodded. "Be safe," He said as he walked through the doorway and they started to close. "And may the Force be with you."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review...but be nice!

Thanks


End file.
